I Will Be Your Friend
by Kara B
Summary: Post -Forever in a Day PLEASE read and review!


I Will Be Your Friend

by Kara B.

© 2001

A StarGate SG-1 Story

Rating: PG/PG-13

Archival: FanFiction Universe Archive, All others ask before using!

EFC Spoilers:

Disclaimer: You know the drill. The characters in this story DO NOT belong to me. They belong to Roddenberry/Alliance-Atlantis, Paramount, Pet Fly Productions or whoever owns them -- I'm just borrowing. I DO NOT make any money off this. I do this strictly for fun and personal enjoyment. I promise to return the characters (relatively) unharmed. For the record, I'm just a college student and have absolutely NO money at all so please don't sue me.

lyrics removed due to change in policy

Daniel sighed and chucked his bag across the office onto his desk. He was sick and tired of dealing with this crap. On top of the pressure to get the artifacts translated, plus going through the StarGate on more missions lately, and they had to deal with the Tok'Ra. The Tok'Ra had decided to send someone through to help with the translations, which Daniel did NOT want to deal with right now. They were arrogant and he just didn't want to deal with that now.

"Dr. Jackson," Aldwin entered the room, "Where might I begin?"

Daniel muttered something under his breath that Aldwin didn't quite catch.

Aldwin merely raised an eyebrow. "Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel found himself extremely irritated by the tone of Aldwin's voice. "As far as I'm concerned, you can begin by going to hell."

Aldwin looked visibly surprised by Daniel's outburst.

Daniel opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted.

"Daniel! A second please . . ."

Glaring at both Jack and Aldwin, Daniel left the room, leaving a very befuddled and confused little Tok'Ra.

Out in the hall, Jack asked, "What's wrong? All week long you've been edgy with everyone, me, Carter, Teal'C. Even Hammond's noticed it . . . . And what's with chewing out our friend in there? I mean, personally, I think all the Tok'Ra are arrogant and all, but it isn't like you to be telling one of them to go to hell or anything . . ."

"I'm fine. He just irritated me, that's all." Daniel said, not meeting Jack's eyes and turning to go back into his office.

"Daniel, this isn't you. Something more is wrong than just dealing with the Tok'Ra. I mean, their arrogance gets on everyone's nerves all the time, but that's the way they are. They have snakes. So what else is bugging you? Are we doing too many missions? Do you want me to talk to Hammond about having some leave? Are you sleeping okay?"

"I'm fine."

Jack said, "Riiiiiight." he paused, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had some bigger problem to deal with here . . ."

"Like what?" asked Daniel.

Jack shrugged, "That was my question." he sighed, "Has this got something to do with that argument that you and Carter were having earlier about space ion whatevers . . ."

Daniel shook his head.

Suddenly, something dawned on Jack . . . "You're upset with Teal'C, about what happened to Sha're . . ."

The look on Daniel's face spoke volumes. "I know he did it to save my life Jack, but I still can't but how I feel . . ."

"You should tell him." Jack said.

"What? I'm not even justified in feeling this way . . ."

Jack shrugged, "Like you said, you can't help how you feel. But if you don't say anything, it's obviously gonna eat you up and Danny, I've had more than enough. I'm tired of you hurting, cause it's hurting me, it's hurting the team, and well, it's driving you crazy . . ."

"I could cause more problems by telling him how I feel about it."

"I don't think so. I think he suspects what's going on anyway." Jack paused, "Besides, I think Teal'C will understand."

"Where exactly do you get off pretending to know everything?" Daniel asked angrily.

"Because I'm your friend and you're out of line." Jack said, unsure of how Daniel might respond to that. Daniel went quiet.

"Look Daniel, We all care about you. But you gotta take care of this. You need to talk to him, or this won't get fixed, and it will get worse. You might start hating Teal'c if you don't do something."

Daniel didn't look at Jack.

"Daniel?"

Daniel nodded, "I know, it's just . . ."

"What?" Jack asked.

"It hurts so much . . ."

Jack saw the tears in Daniel's eyes and reached out, pulling him into a hug, holding him as the sobs came, "I know . . . Daniel, I know. But we're all here for you. I'm here for you . . . whenever you need me."


End file.
